Quarral
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: When Selene sees what she wants, she usually gets. So when she sets her eyes on Darius, she knew she was going to have a fight from Aphrodite.


Quarrel

**Alright! I don't own any House of Night characters, they belong to P.C. and Kristin Cast. Selene belongs to Lexi-Volturi because we were having one of our random text conversations and we were seeing who would go after who if the House of Night male characters were real. Enjoy!**

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Aphrodite hissed as she sneered at the teen with her drink still in hand, surprisingly not being thrown around everywhere with the way she was shoving that hand at the other person.

"I said I want Darius." Selene hissed back, narrowing her amber eyes with barely showing the green and brown specks at the moment. All the ex-fledgling could see was the fury written in her eyes, which told her that she wasn't going to back down over this issue.

"Darius is mine bitch." She hissed back, trying to reinforce the idea that the Son of Erebus belonged to her already. From the look of things though it wasn't going to be pounded into the fledgling's mind any time soon. It made her just want to drink more than usual with a couple of straws instead of one.

Selene's gaze turned from the human to the vampyre that was standing beside her but she could tell that he was getting worried. Though he didn't show it, it was just a small crack of it on his features. Just enough for her to use. Raising a jet black eyebrow with a hint of cockiness that seemed to come from her father, she cross her arms over her bosom.

"I don't see your name on him bitch." She stated calmly.

Aphrodite's eyebrows rose up and glanced to the warrior that was beside her. Taking in the blue geometric design of his tattoos, she huffed. She wasn't going to be backing down from this. This girl really wanted her ass to be handed to her but she didn't want to have Darius pull her away from her because he was worried about her safety.

"Listen here. First off, I had dibs on him way before you showed your little prissy ass here. Second, I do have my name written on him because it's called I am the one that gives him blood and we're bound by his warrior oath. There's no way to break that bitch." She snapped back with her finger itching to poke her in the chest in an attempt to push her over the edge.

Selene didn't say anything after that as she chose her words carefully. Part of her – the warrior blood that ran through her veins told her to fight this to show her who was dominant – while her peaceful blood told her to just walk away. Glancing to Darius, seeing his dark brown eyes looking between the two but them settling on Aphrodite more told her she had to show this human up. It didn't seem fair to her that he was trying to stay by the teen's side when having a human consort would only cause pain later on when she passes on.

Chewing on his cheek, trying to keep that professional stoic look, Darius took in the situation that was before him. Two girls were fighting over him like he was a toy that they both wanted and he was the last one on the shelf. One of them being the teen he vowed himself to protect and took her blood through his lips to strengthen their bond. How he got himself into this kind of situation was beyond him.

"Yeah and one of those can be broken easily. Remember or have you not read The Fledgling Handbook lately?" The ebony haired teen retorted with a smirk that was oozing cockiness. It was enough to probably make her father proud if he saw.

Horror-struck Aphrodite's face at the thought of her opening her vein and trying to get him to drink it. That pain wasn't something she wanted to go through again. Watching the fledgling closely she waited to see her try and attempt to open a vein. If she did then she was going to tackle her to the ground and actually get dirty. Which wasn't like her. She never got that low to actually attack someone to protect the bond that she had with this warrior.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed with her eyes narrowing.

Raising her ebony eyebrow more, Selene watched her. She might be fibbing or she actually was speaking the truth. She wasn't going to tell this human that because it would only make her feel like she was superior compared to her. Though, she would have to make the girl reconsider that if she ever found out the people that are her parents. That was something she rather not use unless it was the last straw. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. Wanna see and find out?"

Taking a step toward the tan-ish teen, she balled her hands into fists. She was just asking for a fight and she was near ready to give her one. With her body poised to take another step, she felt a hand fall across her chest that snapped her out of the daze she was in. Looking up, she met Darius' dark-brown gaze that was filled with fury and compassion that it reminded her why she was falling for the warrior.

"Selene, you have no right to challenge the young priestess. What she says is true. I have given her my warrior's oath to stay by her side until my last breath and nothing can change that. As for the bloodletting that is something that won't be changing either." He stated calmly, keeping that professional mask up the entire time.

It took him long enough to say something, Selene noted and looked between the two. Again that warrior blood was still itching for that fight to happen. It was a surprise that it didn't but there was always next time. Next time for sure she would catch Darius and Aphrodite by surprise and show that she wasn't going to give up too easily.

But for now she was going to back down but not admit defeat. That was the part that she was going to keep to herself so the other wouldn't know what was running through her mind. Taking a couple steps back, she stared at the two with an emotionless gaze that could rival her father's. That was if she ever saw her father again. With that thought, she turned around and walked away as she plotted her next idea to get Darius away from the hag from hell.

**Alright, so I'm done. As for Darius, I went searching for his description along with Lexi-Volturi and we came up with nothing. It drove me insane but I tried to pick something that would be Darius like. So I hope you enjoyed this random oneshot that came from random talking. Please review.**


End file.
